In Your Dreams!
by Winnie Beatles
Summary: What if Father invented something to enter anyone's dream, and used it on Numbuh 362? And what if those dreams became her reality? Will the KND finally crumble? Please RR
1. How it Began

Chapter 1. How it Began

It was a normally busy evening at the KND Moonbase. Kids Next Door operatives were everywhere, finishing filing paperwork, on patrol, or keeping everything shipshape. Supreme global commander, Numbuh 362, was on her hourly patrol with the Head of Decommissioning, Numbuh86, not far behind her.

"But sir, this boy will be 13 tomorrow! Can't I just decommission him now?"

"No," Numbuh 362 replied firmly, "why should he have to go before his time, just be patient Numbuh 86."

"But sir…"

"No buts! My word is final. Go get some sleep, you'll need if for tomorrow if you're going to do the job right."

"Yeah, I guess so," Numbuh 86 yawned, "good night, Numbuh 362."

"Good night, Numbuh 86."

Numbuh 86 walked off to her room to get some rest. Numbuh 362 was alone once again, but not for long. Numbuh 7! popped up beside her.

"Time to give it a rest for the night, marm?" She was the only operative Numbuh 362 knew who didn't address her as "sir."

"Indeed Numbuh 7 factorial. How's your stay here been so far?"

Numbuh 7!'s short, layered, dark blond hair bobbed as she pondered and walked, "Quite good, quite good. Though, the spacesuit takes a bit of getting used to."

The short operative had a positive presence, which Numbuh 362 could not help but smile at. "I need you to report to my office for the night."

"Very well, marm." Numbuh 7! said and followed Numbuh 362 to her quarters.

"Numbuh 7 factorial," Numbuh 362 piped up after they were in her office. "I've been having terrible nightmares. They seem too real it's scary. Numbuh 86 said that you might be able to help?"

"Me?"

Numbuh 362 shrugged, "Yes, she said something about meditation…?"

Numbuh 7! nodded in recollection, "Oh, I see. If I do that you'll fall asleep peacefully which may make your dreams equally peaceful?"

"Exactly."

"Well, then get comfy marm. Sleep doesn't come to the uncomfortable."

While the global commander settled down in her bed, Numbuh 7! Cleared her throat. "Ready?"

"Yeah,"

"Very well," Then Numbuh 7! began slowly and continued at the same gentle pace as she described a peaceful vision. She could tell it wouldn't take very long for Numbuh 362 to fall asleep.

"You are on the top of a lush, grassy hill. For now, there are no deadlines. No work to do. No worries. You are free to do as you please. A cloud slowly floats downward toward you and stops right next to you. You climb onto the softest and fluffiest thing you have ever felt. Then it flies back into the sky, and takes you on a relaxing ride…"

She stopped there, because she could tell that Numbuh 362 was fast asleep.

In her dreams, Numbuh 362 was still on that imaginary cloud. But not for long. Father appeared right in her face, fiery and ferocious as ever.

"You thought tour little dream maker could keep me away? My, weren't _you _mislead!"

Numbuh 362 cringed, she couldn't stop him. How was he there anyway? She sat there and tried to imagine that he was gone.

"Oh, you can't make me go away, I'll stay here as long as _I _please!" He put a burning hand on her shoulder.

"Ah!" Numbuh 362 yelped and drew air between clenched jaws.

"And there's no one here to help you!" Father shouted as he knocked Numbuh 362 off the cloud.

Numbuh 7! woke to the sound of a thud. She rubbed her eyes and saw Numbuh 362 on the floor near her bed. Numbuh 7! gasped and ran over to her and mistakenly tried to help her up by her shoulders. Numbuh 362 shrieked and her eyes shot open, "Don't touch my shoulder," she moaned. She moved aside some of her sleeve to reveal an awful looking burn mark on her left shoulder.

"I'll call Med Lab, marm," Numbuh 7! said, as she ran to one of the walls and pulled down the "medical assistance" lever.

"It's not a dream anymore," Numbuh 362 whispered to herself, glaring hatefully at the burn, "It's war."


	2. A Time For Action

Chapter 2. A Time For Action

"It's quite a bad burn, sir." Remarked the remedial healer, Numbuh 124, as he finished bandaging the injury. "How did it happen?"

"You wouldn't believe it, but Father attacked me in my dream and when I woke up, the burn was re-AH!" Numbuh 362 gasped in pain at the one bad move Numbuh 124 made on her shoulder. She took a breath and continued, "I don't know if I'll be able to sleep again."

"What are your orders marm?"

Numbuh 362 knew exactly what needed to be done, "Spread the word and contact every sector. And tell Numbuh 86 to get over here, I have something I need her to do."

"Yes marm!"

"Sector V! This is Numbuh 86! Pick up!"

Numbuh 1 quickly set aside his work and answered the call. Numbuh 86's head appeared on the screen, with the same foul expression on her face as usual. Numbuh 1 wondered what she was going to yell about now.

"What is it Numbuh 86, sir."

"What is it! I'll tell you what it is! Father found out how to attack Numbuh 362 through her dreams! We can't figure out how to help her! Numbuh 362 requests that your sector goes and finds out how he is doin' this!"

"Understood, we'll get right to it."

"I should hope so! End transmission!" Then the screen went black.

"Attackin' Numbuh 362 in her dreams? Wot is Father troiyin' ta do naow?" asked Numbuh 4 as he entered the room.

Numbuh 5 was right behind him. "Not sure, but whatever it is, Numbuh 5 thinks we have to find out before it's too late."

Numbuh 1 agreed with Numbuh 5, "Agreed Numbuh 5, time to get ready for a spy mission."

Back at the Moonbase, Numbuh 362 was terribly tired and fading fast, she hadn't slept very long after all. Perhaps just a little snooze wouldn't hurt. She slapped herself. No! She needed to stay awake. Maybe some sugar would do the trick. Before she could ask for a sugary beverage, sitting in her chair, her head lolled to the side as she drifted off to sleep.

Father sat there waiting in the realm of Numbuh 362's dreams, and evil grin carved on his face. The pipe was clenched neatly in between his teeth. Numbuh 362 wasn't scared this time, but annoyed and angry. She tackled him to the floor and glared straight into his face.

"How are you doing this? And why?" she shouted demandingly at him.

"I thought even you could figure it out," Father sneered, "haven't you ever heard 'cut off the head and the body must die?'"

Father grabbed both of her arms and forced her off him. Then he pushed her onto her back, "And you're the head!"

Numbuh 362 suddenly began to slap Father. Once, then again, and again. She was shocked, because she wasn't doing it.

Numbuh 362 slowly regained consciousness and felt Numbuh 86 giving her one last slap to wake her up. Numbuh 362's cheeks stung and her body ached from another encounter with Father as she realized she was awake. Numbuh 86 seemed to realize it too. "Sorry, sir, but you weren't wakin' up, and, it was sort of frightening."

"It's okay, Numbuh 86. I'm just glad to be awake. But Father is trying to cut me off from you guys. He's figured out that I'm only truly alone when I'm asleep. Tell me when Sector V comes back from their mission. Whatever they find out might be able to help."

At the mansion, Father removed the dream helmet from his head. His face stung terribly from the slapping he had been given. He noticed that Numbuh 362 had looked just as surprised as he did when she had slapped him. He would figure out what had happened and make sure it wouldn't happen again.

He heard a loud crash and saw Sector V sneaking in on one of his cameras.

It was time to welcome his guests.


	3. Watering the Flowers

Chapter 3. Watering the Flowers

Numbuh 1 led the rest of his sector through Father's labyrinth of a mansion. Each of them was armed and tried to make every step as quick and quiet as possible. They continued down seemingly endless hallways lit by rows of chandeliers and lamps. All of the time, their bodies were as steel traps, ready for any sign of movement to let loose.

After a while, the hallway opened up into a large, cavernous room with a gargantuan machine with a metallic, padded helmet lying, attached, beside it. Numbuh 2 went to investigate the piece of machinery.

"Whoa!" he whispered in wonder, "What a piece of work."

He ran his fingers over the steel covering painted dark violet. He tried to figure out what it would take to destroy it, or at least shut it down.

Numbuh 3 came over and tried the helmet on. "Ooh! This is sooooo comfy!" she squealed quietly in delight.

The helmet was the same color as the rest of the machine. It covered not only the top of Kuki's head, but her eyes as well. She suddenly fell to the ground in a heap. Numbuh 4 ran to her side with a frightened-out-of-his-wits expression on his face.

"Kuki! Are you alroight?" Numbuh 4 asked in panic as he scooped her onto his lap. He removed the helmet immediately and stared down at her face.

Numbuh 3's eyelids fluttered and she woke up to see Numbuh 4 staring worriedly at her.

"Hi Numbuh 4!" she said and gave him a big hug.

"Aw, how sweet,"

All five operatives turned around to see Father staring down at them with fire in his gaze. Before they could move, Father trapped them in a flaming cage.

"Numbuh 362 won't be getting help from any of you. All of you can just watch while I destroy her little by little. Won't that be fun?"

With that, Father approached the machine and picked up the helmet. He sat down in his chair and put the helmet aside. "I'll give your weak leader a bit of time before I visit her again."

Something was bothering Numbuh 362. She had to tell someone about it.

"Numbuh 86, come here please."

"Yes, sir?"

"When you tried to wake me up—"

"Oh, sir, I'm so sorry—"

"No, no Fanny, it's alright, I think it helped me find out some thing important out."

"What's that?"

"Well, before you tried to wake me up, Father had me pinned on my back. But then, out of the blue, I began slapping him, but I wasn't doing it. Next thing I knew, I was waking up with sore cheeks."

Numbuh 86 thought over it for a few seconds before her eyes opened wide in realization. "So, if we wanted to beat him, we would have to…oh."

"Yes, beat me." Numbuh 362 sighed sadly.

"But, Numbuh 362, there has to be another way."

"I wish there were. But I have an idea."

As the sun set on the earth, Numbuh 362 got ready for bed, but she wasn't going to sleep in her bed. She went up to the moonbase greenhouse, home to many exotic and beautiful plants. Numbuh 362 dropped down gently onto a bed of flowers. She closed her eyes and drifted off with the aroma of the sweet flowers all around her.

Father stood there watching as she walked in her dream toward him. She held a stem of jasmine in her hand, a confident smile on her face.

"I've figured it out Father, have you?"

"If you mean the fact the Kids Next Door will fall, then yes."

Numbuh 362 took a sniff at the jasmine and merely answered, "Not quite that,"

"Well then, I'll prove it to you." Fire surrounded Father as he flew toward Numbuh 362, who merely stood there. As if on cue, a streak of water flew at Father, drenching him twice over. Numbuh 362 laughed as the water doused Father's fire, she had won.

Numbuh 362 woke with a splutter as she sat up. Numbuh 86 was spraying water at Numbuh 362 with the garden hose. Numbuh 86 laughed happily as she turned off the hose and tossed a towel to her boss, who was in her swimsuit.

"We sure showed Father, didn't we Numbuh 362?"

Numbuh 362's hair was dripping over her face as she smiled. Fanny could not see the solitary tear that fell down Numbuh 362's cheek. She knew the worst was soon to come. A single rinsing off would not drive off Father, and she couldn't continue on with only short naps to make up for a full night's rest. Something had to be done, and Numbuh 362 was regretting what she knew it had to be. Her own team would have to turn against her, and not hold back. Whatever was done to her in her sleep was done to Father.

She took a deep breath, it had to be done. But not now, tonight was a small victory, which should be greeted with laughter, not tears. But how dearly she wished she could sleep.

But there was something else Numbuh 362 wasn't aware of, and it was important.


	4. A Terrible Truth

Chapter 4. A Terrible Truth

Father woke up and practically tore the helmet off in foul temper. He was sopping wet, but the water was steaming because of the fire emitting from Father. He stomped off sourly from the room to find a towel.

"Guys! There's something about the machine that I think you should know." Numbuh 2 exclaimed.

"Wot's that?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"It was made by the same company that made the boyfriend helmet. Look at this." He revealed the invention's label he had found. "It says that the dream and sleep become permanent for the person on the other end if used too often."

"We have to warn Numbuh 362!" said Numbuh 1.

"Too bad we're all trapped in here," Numbuh 5 reminded him.

"Well, maybe not all of us," Numbuh 2 piped up.

The other four looked at him with confused expressions on their faces.

"Don't look at me like that! There's a gap right here. It's small, but it's the biggest one around here. Numbuh 4, do you think you could squeeze through?"

"Oi suppose Oi could." Numbuh 4 answered eyeing the space. He poked his head through it and carefully inched the rest of himself through with his arms. Numbuh 3 walked over to his side, a wall of flaming bars between them. She reached her hand through the cage and held Numbuh 4's. She kissed it lightly and smiled.

"Don't forget to come back for us after you talk to Numbuh 362, okay?"

Numbuh 4 blushed as he gained back his hand, "Don't worry, Oi won't forget."

With that, he took off down the way they had come. He was out of sight by the time Father returned, who noticed right away that there was one less captive in his cage.

"Hey! Where'd the stupid one go? Escaped? Well, there won't be a chance of that happening again. Delightful Children, get in here!"

The five dreaded, goody goody children entered the room at the command of Father. "Yes, Father?" they asked in perfect unison.

"Make sure none of these other Kids Next Door even think of leaving." Father ordered. "I need to finish writing the terms of the Kids Next Door's surrender."

Numbuh 362, regardless of the dream illness Father had given her, was still doing her job. Her helmet with two stunning, purple samurai blades was still perched on her head, the symbol of her authority. She was still sorting out paperwork, taking her hourly patrols (with Numbuh 86 right at her heels), and answering incoming transmissions here and there.

"Sector V to Moonbase! This is urgent!"

Numbuh 362 was in the room and answered it without delay, "Moonbase to Sector V, what's the problem?"

Numbuh 4 appeared on the screen. "Oh, Numbuh 362, it's about Father's machine. Before too long the effects become permanent for the victim, and that's you."

"You mean the dreams become my life?"

"Oi…erm…yeah..?.."

Numbuh 362 could feel panic building up inside of her. No KND, no supreme commander, nothing but Father. She bit her lip and tried not to think about it.

"Thanks Numbuh 4. End transmission."

Numbuh 362 told herself to calm down. She didn't want her panic to make her jumpy. While she was walking down the hall thinking about this, she absent-mindedly walked slap bang into Numbuh 60.

"Sorry, sir." Numbuh 60 apologized.

"Numbuh 60? What brings you up to the Moonbase?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"Well, I got the transmission about Father's latest plot and thought you might need some help. Numbuh 60 reportin' for duty, sir!"

Numbuh 362 smiled and noticed a smaller figure running toward them.

"Numbuh 362, what's wrong?" It was her little brother, Numbuh 363.

"I'll explain all of it once we get to my office."

She did exactly as she had said. She told them about all of it. She explained about the first attack, about what she found out when Numbuh 86 woke her up, and finally she told both of them what Numbuh 4 had just reported.

"So," she concluded, "we don't have much time left. You will all have to fight me and give it your all the next time I sleep. It's the only way to help."

"But," Numbuh 60 spoke up, "if hurting you is the only way to get at Father, then I don't want to do it."

"Me neither," Numbuh 363 agreed, "I can't fight my own sister."

"You two, this is an order, not a request. If you don't do it, I might not be supreme commander anymore."

Numbuh 60 got up and offered Numbuh 362 a hug, which she willingly accepted. Numbuh 363 joined in as well. Numbuh 362 broke it up several seconds later.

"Now, I have to announce that to everybo—" She didn't get a chance to finish before she collapsed senseless to the ground.

Numbuh 362 found herself dreaming once again. Father stood over her, laughing.

"You're not in control anymore."


	5. A Queen and Her Warriors

Chapter 5. A Queen and Her Warriors

"Is…she…?" Numbuh 363 asked cautiously, staring at Numbuh 362.

Numbuh 60 placed his pointer and middle finger to her neck, "No, she's alive. But we have to get her to the Sooper Triple Emergency Med Lab. This is not good."

Numbuh 60 lifted Numbuh 362 from the ground and slung her gently over his shoulder. "Let's go."

With that, Numbuh 60 ran down long and winding hallways with little Numbuh 363 clearing the way with an, "Emergency! Gangway! Supreme Commander down! A clear path would be nice people!"

When they finally got there, Numbuh 60 was panting too hard to talk to the dainty-looking girl in a furry, lavender cap and matching scarf. It was Numbuh 977. She asked kindly, "Vell, can I help you?"

"Yes, Numbuh 362 is out cold and we can't wake her up. It's an emergency!" Numbuh 363 told Numbuh 977.

"Oh dear!" cried Numbuh 977. She picked up her microphone and shouted into it, "Emergency! Emergency! Numbuh 362 passed oot and ish ink trooble! Emergency!"

Two KND doctors came right away wheeling in a bed. Numbuhs 698 and 203 (if someone has used those numbuhs, it was just random) lifted Numbuh 362 onto the bed and wheeled her through the double doors. Numbuh 60 and Numbuh 363 were about to follow when Numbuh 977 got up, "Shtop vright dere! You two hash to shtay 'ere. I'm shorry, but it ish der rules." (btw, I type accents, good luck deciphering!)

Both boys took their seats in the waiting room reluctantly. At that moment, Numbuh 86 burst into the waiting room.

"Where is Numbuh 362?" she screeched at the unfortunate Numbuh 977.

"I'm shorry, but I can't let you shee 'er at the—"

"Give me the number of the room she's in, now!"

"But—"

"I said now, Bianca!"

"Room 49."

"Good girl."

Numbuh 86 ran through the double doors in search of room 49.

Meanwhile, in room 49, the two doctors were trying every method to wake Numbuh 362 up. They tried loud noises, roughly shaking her, water, and anything else they could think of.

"It's not working," Numbuh 203 said, wiping off her brow.

"What else can we do?" Numbuh 698 asked his partner.

"I'll tell you what you can do," Numbuh 86 told them as she entered the room. "Attack her. I know it sounds crazy, but that's the only way to drive off Father. Whatever you do to her, you're doing to Father as well."

Numbuhs 60 and 363 came in next, "It's true, she told us earlier herself," Numbuh 60 explained. "I don't want to do it, but it's either we do or we loose her."

Numbuh 60 then took off his glove, jumped onto the bed, grabbed the front of Numbuh 362's shirt, and struck the side of her face with a scratching blow. "Sorry, Numbuh 362," he mumbled as he did it again.

Numbuh 363 regretfully took hold of his older sister's arm and bit it, hard. Numbuh 86 withdrew her M.U.S.K.E.T. and shot it at Numbuh 362. The two doctors also dealt their share of blows upon their Supreme Commander.

Father had Numbuh 362 by the throat, attempting to strangle her. Numbuh 362 held on a struggled fiercely, her breath getting raspier by the moment. Father squeezed tighter, causing Numbuh 362 to yell weakly at him in pain. She tried to reach out and strike him, but he was holding her out away from his body. Things definitely did not look good. It seemed like she had met her end.

But had she?

Fire blazed in her eyes as she sunk her nails in Father's arm. He loosened his grip just enough for Numbuh 362 to break free. She jumped at him and struck a blow at his face, clawing it as she did. Then she did it again, with more force. She clamped down on his arm with her teeth as mustard shot out from nowhere straight into Father. Numbuh 362 punched him, but Father grabbed her arm and used it to throw her. Father ran over to her and kicked her while she was down.

Numbuh 362 leaped up and dragged Father down, like a lioness would bring down her prey. She grabbed his ankle and threw him across the realm of her dream. Bounding high into the air, she landed right on top of him, pinning him down.

In a dream, anything could happen, and they were both suddenly on the edge of a cliff. Below was a bottomless pit of darkness.

"Have a nice day," Numbuh 362 said sarcastically in Father's face.

"Don't worry, I will." Father then kicked up his legs, catapulting Numbuh 362, screaming, off of the cliff.

Father laughed and looked down the hole, seeing nothing but darkness. From her hold on the cliff wall, Numbuh 362 used all of her strength to jump up and grab Father, and they both plummeted down. But as they did, Numbuh 362's sleeve caught on a branch jutting out from the cliff. She pulled herself up onto a rocky ledge, wounded and shaking. Numbuh 362 then lay there, still as a stone.

"So long, Father," she mumbled.

Numbuh 362 opened her eyes slightly to see a blurry glimpse of the room she was in and who was in there with her. Her brown, misty eyes closed as she gently uttered, "Thank you,"

Numbuh 203 and 698 got out three large rolls of bandages, plenty of ointment, hydrogen peroxide, and several boxes of tissues. Numbuh 363 started the waterworks as he clung to his sibling's arm and mopped up some blood dripping down her hand. Numbuh 60 tenderly stroke the spot on Numbuh 362's face he had cuffed with his un-gloved hand, and got off the bed. Numbuh 86 told them both, "Let's leave the doctors to their work. We did what we could. All we can do now is hope."

Hope. They would need a lot of it to get their leader back. But hope is always abundant, if you know where to look.


	6. The Rescue

Me: Okay people, this is the second to last chapter, so do me a favor and review, review, review! That doesn't mean double post, of course! If you've been reading this and not reviewing please do so. Say something unique if possible too. That's all. Winnie Beatles over and out!

Chapter 6. The Rescue

It had been a good thing Numbuh 86 had brought some of those boxes of tissues with them. Numbuh 363 went through a whole box in just a few minutes. Not to mention when Numbuh 7! came in and they told her what happened, she was just as bad as the buck-toothed boy with the tissues. Numbuh 86 decided to step out for a second to announce Numbuh 362's current status.

When she came back, all three of the other's eyes were dry. Numbuh 7! sniffed once before speaking, "We aren't much use just sitting here ya know. Everyone in Sector V, 'cept Numbuh 4, is trapped in Father's mansion. I think we should help Numbuh 4 rescue them.

"I agree," Numbuh 86 said, "four Kids Next Door operatives would be more helpful to Numbuh 362 when she comes to than a bunch of used tissues."

"She wouldn't want us moping around anyway," Numbuh 60 added.

"Then let's get ready for a rescue mission!"

Father was not too happy back at the mansion. His machine would not let him enter Numbuh 362's dream again. She had finally defeated him and barred him from reentry. She could finally sleep in peace.

"How could that brat defeat ME!" Father cried out in fury, "I almost destroyed her, how did she win?"

The Delightful Children hoped his temper went down soon, or he might take it out in them. But, he might be smarter and take it out on his captives.

Father removed the helmet and threw it down. He walked over to the burning cage, "If I can't take out your leader, I'll just get rid of her pawns." With that, he began to shrink the cage. The remaining members of Sector V inside the cage huddled close together to avoid being burned. The cage only continued to shrink as the laughter of Father combined with the Delightful Children's rang in the captives' ears. But as the cage began to singe Numbuh 5's hat, an enormous water balloon was shot at the cage, dousing the fire and then freezing to ice. Numbuh 7! stood at the entrance to the room, loading another water balloon into her launcher.

Taking Father's moment of astonishment to advantage, Numbuh 1 tripped him and sent him sliding on the ice in Numbuh 7!'s direction. Numbuh 4 was right behind his cousin (who is Numbuh 7!) and aimed his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. right in Father's face.

_Twack!_

"Yahgh!" Father yelped in agony as Numbuh 363 called to the four other members of Sector V, "Come on! This way!"

Before leaving, Numbuh 5 took Numbuh 7!'s water balloon launcher and shot it at the machine, causing part of it to shatter. Numbuh 86 shot her M.U.S.K.E.T. at the machine making sparks fly around the evil machinery.

Sector V and the rescue team exited the mansion and jumped into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., setting a direct course for the Moonbase.

Numbuh 203 and 698 had located every wound on Numbuh 362's body that needed tending to. The Supreme Commander had dressings covering her arms, hands, legs, head, face, back, and front. The doctors had given each wound the same treatment; peroxide, ointment, and bandages. Numbuh 362 now lay there quietly in a hospital gown and a multitude of bandages. At last she was sleeping soundly without Father disrupting her. All the two medical operatives could do now was let her stay there to recuperate and hope for the best. It was like trying to care for a squirrel that had almost been a hawk's meal.

Numbuh 203 exited the room with her buddy, Numbuh 698, right behind her. They entered the waiting room to see it packed with Kids Next Door agents. Perhaps a few members of each sector from all over the world were there. Scarf Girl, Numbuh 1-love, Sonya, Lee, and Numbuh 78, just to name a few. Seeing the two med lab operatives, they immediately began berating them with questions.

"Is Numbuh 362 alright?"

"Did she defeat Father?"

"She'll be alright won't she?"

Sector V and the other four operatives entered the waiting room to view the crowded scene. Numbuh 698 and Numbuh 203 tried to answer every question thrown at them with one answer.

"Yes, she finally got rid of Father, but she needed some help from us."

"She's resting now and she's very weak, she needs her sleep. We did everything we could, we can only wait now."

"But you can leaf any gifts you haf 'ere and I vill give dem to 'er." Numbuh 977 told the whole group.

"Nettie's toffee bits, good stuff, wot." Scarf Girl said dropping off her offering.

"Tastiest black licorice in Australia," Numbuh 4 said tossing a bag of it Numbuh 977's way.

"Some good ol' fashioned chocolate."

"Rhode Island salt water taffy, delish!"

"A box of strawberry pocky."

The list went on an on. Numbuh 977 had to fill five large gift baskets for room 49. A few little hamsters even put aside a sack of sunflower seeds for the global leader. But Numbuh 7! and Numbuh 86 put on the finishing touch by setting down Numbuh 362's helmet, polished and glowing, on the front desk. They turned to leave when Numbuh 977 stopped them, "Vait! Vould you like ter 'elp deleever dese gifts?"

Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 7! nodded and both took a basket in each hand. Numbuh 977 carried the final basket and placed the helmet on Numbuh 7!'s head.

"Oof, 'tis a bit heavy." Numbuh 7! remarked.

They entered the room silently. Numbuh 7! removed the 'crown' from her head and placed it at the foot of Numbuh 362's bed, facing her. Then Numbuh 7! took off her own baseball cap in respect, as Numbuh 86 did with her helmet.

"Goodness, with all those injuries, she must've fought long n' hard, a real warrior." Numbuh 7! said, staring at the prone body of Numbuh 362. Her right arm was in a sling, and her left ankle was in a cast.

Numbuh 86 felt guilty, "She looks so pale, but with all those wounds I'm not surprised."

"Think she'll wake up, Fanny?" Numbuh 7! asked.

Fanny smiled, despite the tears welling in her eyes, "Of course, Winnie, she wouldn't leave the Kids Next Door behind. Like you said, she's a warrior, but she's a warrior who won't lay down and die."

Numbuh 977 ushered them out, "Come 'ere you two, ve hash ter leave now, she needs 'er rest."

Fanny and Winnie left the room with Bianca close behind, closing the door.

Numbuh 86 was right, for here was a warrior who would not lie down and die.


	7. A Night to Remember

Me: okay, this is the last, longest, and most enjoyable chapter. Please tell me what you think. And if you don't want to know Numbuh 362's real name, don't read until AFTER you've seen op. I.T.

Chapter 7. A Night to Remember

Almost two weeks had passed since the first round of gifts had been dropped off.

The Kids Next Door had been running slowly since their leader had been struck down. Numbuh 86 had taken temporary command and she was doing her best. The sectors on Earth were managing well with their individual sector leaders, but they all missed their real global commander.

Numbuh 362 woke to the sound of someone softly playing a flute. It wasn't any specific song; it was more of a meditative twiddle. Numbuh 7! sat on the edge of the bed with a decorated wooden flute held to her lips. She opened one eye and saw that Numbuh 362 was stirring.

"Oh, kiwis!" Winnie squeaked, "I didn't mean to wake you marm. This is just the quietest place in the Moonbase at the moment." She said, stammering out her excuse.

"Don't worry about it, Winnie. Why aren't you back at your sector?" Numbuh 362 asked weakly.

"Well, I have been, but I came back here after a week…"

"What! A week? How long have I been asleep?"

"'Bout two weeks now. You've been missed terribly, marm. Take a look around you."

Numbuh 362 did, and saw that the room was filled with gift baskets, packages, and presents.

"We've all been flippin' out 'bout you, worryin' like crazy, ya know? But everyone will be so happy to hear you're awake!"

And in a flash, Numbuh 7! was out of the room. Shortly, Numbuh 86 joyfully announced the Numbuh 362 was alive and awake, which was followed by chorus of happy shouts and everyone headed toward the waiting room.

So many KND agents came to visit Numbuh 362 that it took all day to let them all see her (four was the most allowed in the room at a time). Operatives from every sector came up to see her.

The final four to visit her were Numbuhs 363, 86, 60, and 7!. Numbuh 363 went right up to Numbuh 362 when they entered the room and carefully hugged her.

"Oh, sir," Numbuh 86 said, "it's so great to see you awake again!"

"Yeah, it's about time you woke up, sleepy head," Numbuh 7! joked, and was rewarded with a quick slap for her impudence from Numbuh 86.

Numbuh 60 pulled his chair near the head of Numbuh 362's bed. "Sorry about your cheek, sir."

Numbuh 362 touched the bandage on the left side of her face. "You did this, eh? Don't worry, only stings a bit."

Numbuh 60 held her bandaged left hand in his two gloved ones. "I have some really good healing salves in my stash. Got rid of all the scars on one of my cadet's hand. Miraculous healing job."

"Sounds great, Patton." (which is Numbuh 60's actual name) Numbuh 362 answered.

"Can I sign your cast?" Numbuh 363 asked.

"Yeah, but if you write 'kick me' on it, I'll bite you." Numbuh 362 told her brother.

Numbuh 363 took out a marker from his pocket and scribbled a messy 'Get well soon – Numbuh 363' on the cast. The marker was passed around and at the end all four visitors had added their names on the cast.

"Well, it was nice seein' ya, marm. But we must be leaving." Numbuh 7! said as she stood up.

Numbuhs 86 and 363 followed her out the door. Numbuh 60 sat there a few extra seconds.

"There's just one last thing, sir." Numbuh 60 leaned over next to Numbuh 362's face and quickly kissed the spot he had clawed two weeks ago. He then stood up and left the room with a, "See you tomorrow!"

Numbuh 362 smiled as she fell asleep, happy and content.

She woke the next evening to Numbuh 363 tugging on her hospital gown, "Rachel, there's something outside for you. But we can't fit it in here, you'll have to get up."

Numbuh 362 yawned, "Just let me get dressed."

"I've got your clothes, sir." Numbuh 86 said, entering the room.

Numbuh 86 helped Numbuh 362 up and onto a crutch. They walked to the restroom and Numbuh 362 took her clothes in with her.

She came out a few minutes later in her full outfit. From her sandals, to the shining helmet on her head with twin samurai blades sticking out from the orange rectangle with her numbuh on it, she looked every inch the leader she was. She hobbled alongside Numbuh 86 as they strode out of the med lab and toward the dark dining hall.

"Did the lights burn out while I was sleeping?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"You'll see," Numbuh 86 told her.

They stood in front of the entrance and the lights went on at once with a group cry of, "Surprise!"

Numbuh 362's gape of wonder turned into a wide, open smile of joy as she looked at the scene around her. The enormous room was filled with Kids Next Door operatives from all over. The room was decorated with streamers of all colors flowing from the ceiling. Lanterns illuminated the room with lovely shades of red, blue, yellow, and green. Rows of tables were set up with plenty of food and a place at the head for herself. It was amazing!

"Want me to show you to your seat, sir?"

Numbuh 60 was on Numbuh 362's right side, offering his hand. Numbuh 362 smiled sheepishly, motioning to the sling on her right on her. Numbuh 60 laughed in embarrassment and said, "Silly me." He went to her left side, took her crutch, and let her lean on him as they walked to her spot at the table.

Numbuh 362 looked around the table at all the faces looking kindly back at her with smiling faces. She took hold of her root beer-filled goblet and stood.

"My fellow Kids Next Door, tonight we celebrate a great victory. Evil no longer poisons my dreams, and this is wonderful news. But not only has good triumphed over evil, a few of my operatives now know a battle is not won easily. You see, I learned earlier that whatever was done to me in my sleep, gave me strength to do to Father in my dreams. So while Father was trying to finally cut me off from all of you in the last battle, six operatives had to attack me while I was sleeping to help me. I suppose that's what you call tough love. To Numbuh 86, Numbuh 363, Numbuh 203, Numbuh 398, Numbuh 7, and Numbuh 60, let's toast!"

Glasses clanked against mugs and soda swished as everyone cheered and sipped from their cups.

Numbuh 362 continued, "I still have a long way to walk down the road to recovery. Though my body is weak, my voice will still command, for I am here again. When I first woke up from my first encounter with Father in my dream, I declared it was war. I fought long and hard, held on, and never gave up. It's because of that, as well as good friends and luck, that I stand before you today. I have won the war!"

The room rang with the group cheer of, "A toast to Numbuh 362! Rule long and well!" A chorus of clanking glasses filled the room, followed by the sound of kids drinking their soda.

"Now, let's eat!" Numbuh 362 shouted joyously.

Everyone tucked in ravenously at the food, but the kids closest to the head of the table offered Numbuh 362 food first. Sector V sat at one part of the table, happily laughing it up and feasting. Numbuh 4 sat next to Numbuh 3, who was making him try almost everything. They were both smiling and having a good time together. Numbuh 7! sat on Numbuh 4's other side, being thanked for the way she had helped. She dished out her version of the story with gusto. Numbuh 363 was talking and joking with his little buddies and Numbuh 86 was not being avoided for once as she shared her experience. Other medical specialists in the KND were asking the two doctors, Numbuh 203 and Numbuh 698, how they had done such a good job on Numbuh 362. Bianca, Numbuh 977, was also being crowded around to hear what she had to say. Numbuh 60 and Numbuh 362 sat next to each other as Numbuh 60 explained what had happened while Numbuh 362 was asleep.

Time passed by at a slow and happy pace that night. There was a talent portion where many operatives showed off their talents on stage. Numbuhs 5 and 7! performed a hilarious dialog. One operative whose sector was in the Amazon, demonstrated his talent with a bow and arrow, and even shot a bouquet of flowers at Numbuh 362. Sector T performed a funny skit that involved poking fun at Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 362, both of whom laughed uproariously at. Numbuh 10, beauty of the KND, sang 'Kiss Me' by Sixpence None the Richer. These were only a few performances on a long list of memorable acts.

As the night drew on, the time finally came to say goodbyes and good nights. After saying good night to practically everybody, Numbuh 362 finally began limping, with her crutch, toward her room with Numbuh 60 right next to her.

"Are you joining me tonight, Numbuh 60?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"Well, it's my last night here and it wouldn't be good if a villain snuck in during the night and found you," Numbuh 60 explained.

They walked in to Numbuh 362's quarters and Numbuh 362 walked off to get changed into her night ware, as did Numbuh 60. They came back shortly and Numbuh 362 told him to lie down on her large bed. Numbuh 60 took a pillow and did so. Numbuh 362 got on next, resting her head on his middle.

"It's nice to be home again," Numbuh 362 sighed in comfort.

"It's great to have you here again, sir." Numbuh 60 said.

"Numbuh 60, I wanted to thank you far all the help you've given me," Numbuh 362 told him.

"Oh, it's okay Numbuh 362, you—"

Numbuh 362 planted a thankful kiss on his cheek and settled back down.

"Good night, Patton."

Numbuh 60 looked down at the blond haired, amber eyed, strong, and spirited laying down on the same bed as him. A leader, a warrior, a lioness. A Battle Queen who ruled her warriors perfectly. No matter how you tried to describe it, she was still a young girl named Rachel, Numbuh 362.

"Good night, Rachel."

Both slept the most peacefully they ever would that night, together at the Moonbase.

Me: Well, that's it, my first complete fanfic. Maybe I'll try to update Dragonheart now; if I can find the journal I was writing it in. Please review no matter who you are. Just press that little button at the bottom and write what you thought about my fanfic. Pwease?


End file.
